Secret life
by hermionepercy12
Summary: Hermione went to America to find out about some crime in America. Will she find new love. Will Dean learn not all witches and wizard are bad
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was working on her papers. When her Boss came over and told her,

"Hermione I am sending you to America to work on some cases that had happened in America." "What are the cases?" Her boss said, "There been some murders."

Hermione said, "Alright Mr. Jonas I will do it and when do I leave?" Mr. Jonas said, "In two weeks time."

During those two weeks Hermione shopped for new clothes and the day before she leave she talked to Ginny, "Ginny I am leaving England because of my work and can you tell Harry for me and tell my godchildren good-bye for me." Ginny said, "Alright how are you going to tell Ron?" Hermione said, "I don't want to tell him." Ginny ask, "Why?"

Hermione answered, "I caught him cheating on me." Hermione started explaining

_Flashback_

_Hermione had returned home from work when she heard kissing Hermione went into the _

_Living room and saw him with Lavender Brown. Hermione shouted at Lavender, "Leave this house!" turning to Ron, "How long have you been during this behind my back?" _

_Ron said, "Two years." Hermione shouted, "We been dating for four years and you did this when you canceled our date have you been with her?" "Yes," Ron said Hermione said, "Ron gets out of here. I don't want to see your face." After Ron left Hermione started crying_

_End of flashback _

Ginny said, "Ron is grit for treating you that way." Hermione laughed and said, "That why I agreed to go to America." "I understand Hermione so are you ready?" "Yes I am."

A/N I don't own Harry potter or the supernatural. In the next chapter Hermione is in America working on the case


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione touches the portkey going to America. Hermione heard from her boss that a boy went missing. Hermione went first to her house to put all her stuff. Luckily the

Forest was near by and Hermione saw a boy and girl. "Hello there I am searching for a lost boy? Do you know him?" ask Hermione to them. The boy answered, "Yes he is our brother." "Do you want to come with me? You know more the merrier." "Yes."

They enter the forest when they saw two park rangers.

_Dean P.O.V_

There are three people coming to the forest one girl, one boy and a hot chick.

The chick asks, "Can you help us find a missing boy?" Sam said, "Of course we will help you." Sam hit me on the gut "Oh yeah." I said While we were walking the chick ask, "Have there been any disappearance beside this boy." "Uhh I am very new for this job."

I said. Oh men why I haven't think of a cover story? Thank god I thought of that.

_Hermione P.O.V_

Hmmm that man is very new at the job huh I think they are faking being park rangers.

While we were walking I saw paw prints .I said, "I see something it is a paw print it looks

Like a wolf." It seems a werewolf had been here I told the kids, "Kids I want you go back home. When I come back you might see your brother and if I find bad news those two good gentlemen will tell you."

_Normal P.O.V_

When the two kids left. Hermione turned to Dean and Sam and said, "You are not park rangers." Sam said, "Were we that obvious?" Hermione said, "Well to me only. Come with me it seem there have been a werewolf in this area." Said Hermione. Dean Look at her and ask, "How do you know it is a werewolf?" "The print were obvious and there had been a full moon a week ago and the print look like a week old." Answered Hermione

Dean thought the girl was like Sam when come to information but how does she know about werewolves.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione saw more prints it seem to change from wolf to man it seems that the boy must have been taken a few hour before the sun must have risen Hermione told to the boys, "It seems the boy must have been taken a few hours before the sun risen." "How do you know the boy must have been taken before the sun had rise?" ask Dean "I know it was a few hours before it rose because it changed from wolf to a person and what is your name?" said Hermione "My name is Dean Winchester .the man there is my brother Sam alright so which way we go." Answered Dean "I presume we go right since trail leads alright I hope we find the boy soon so I can finish my other job and then I can visit my friends." Said Hermione "You don't look older then Sam." Said dean "It not the point right now as Hermione said we go right alright Dean"

Dean look at his brother and said, "Lady lead the way." "Okay we need a plan to help the boy if we don't there might be consequences." "I say action first plan later." Said Dean

Hermione ignored him and continue walking and saw a house.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews I don't own the supernatural or Harry potter.


End file.
